Thirty Days to Fall in Love
by Lady Morganna
Summary: Kagome soon finds herslef revealing more and more of herself to Sesshomaru after he and Inuyasha strike a deal. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, right? Thirty days together may prove to be just a little to much for the miko and youkai to handle.
1. The Begining

_Thirty Days to fall in Love _

By: Lady Morganna

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Chapter 1: Day One: The beginning

Everyday was the same in the Feudal Era. Every morning she woke up and listened to Inuyasha rant about how slow they were. Every morning she watched Miroku get a lump on the head from Sango for groping her body. Every day they walked many miles in the stifling heat of the summer sun. Every day she ended up running from some youkai or another who was hungry for power and her Shikon shards. Today was no different from any other day in the past three years; she was once again running blindly from a youkai intent on taking her shards and her innocence. Alone she was nearly defenseless, her errant powers refused to come to her aid until her life was in immediate danger; it was as if they were only interested in seeing to their own survival.

Panting heavily her chest rising and falling quickly, Kagome pushed her through the dense undergrowth of the forest. With every step she took, she felt the hot scalding breathe of the wolf youkai on the nape of her neck. He was gaining on her and soon she would be forced into a battle with him. She had run out of arrows in the clearing, defending her friends, she had no other weapons with her and knew if he caught her she would die. Kagome knew her strengths and they did not lie in hand to hand combat, they probably never would.

Leaping over a fallen log, Kagome felt the sting of razor sharp claws run down hr back. Long bloody painful tracks were left in the wake of the claws. The pain fueled her need to survive and her body sent a rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins enabling her to add a burst of speed to her sprint when she cleared the log. Her mind became a swirling cloud of bright red, with one thought only. Survive, no matter what survive. Her weakened human instincts were screaming at her to run faster and find a place to hide, if only her body was strong enough physically.

Looking behind her to check on the distance between the wolf and herself, Kagome lost her bearings and found herself suspended in mid air for a fraction of a second. The flat stable ground had suddenly ended in a steep sloped hill, ripping itself from under the girl's feet violently. A shrill scream ripped from Kagome's throat as she fell to the ground below her and began to roll down the hill. The wolf watched as he was given a glimpse of the female's dainty legs and the soft white under things she wore under her indecent kimono. Grinning to himself, the wolf began his own controlled descent down the hill after the girl; perhaps he could amuse himself with her after he took the shards.

Kagome tumbled head over feet down the hill and landed with a loud whump at the bottom in a much undignified pose. Thank goodness no one was around to see her body like this or she would have been beyond mortified. She was leaning on her arms with her head bent and her hair spilling around her in a cloud of black ink. Her shirt gaped and revealed the soft swell of her breasts. Perhaps the most embarrassing aspect of her position was the fact that her bottom was raised in the air and her skirt was flipped up revealing her white panties with the small red hearts on them to the entire world. Yes, it was defiantly a good thing no one was around to see her like this. Kagome's eyes fell onto a pair of shiny black boots directly in front of her raising her eyes from the black boots she followed the line of a pair of white clad legs, Kagome's heart fell as her own caramel eyes locked with the amber ones above her. Kagome quickly broke eye contact with the unwavering gaze of the Taiyoukai and flushed a deep blood red. Looking to his left, Kagome saw his human child clutching his leg with laughter in her chocolate eyes at he older girls' expense. Well, there wasn't going to be any help from the child or the taciturn Taiyoukai. So, she had better start thinking of a way out of this mess, now!

Rising up to her knees, Kagome turned her attention back to her attacker. The wolf had made it down the hill, much more gracefully, and was assessing whether the larger youkai would interfere with his hunt or not. Deciding the inu was not going to interfere, the wolf smirked at the girl and began to advance on the little miko. Kagome's eyes grew round with fear and she began to crab walk away from the wolf. Kagome backed up until she ran into the legs of Sesshomaru. Looking up at the youkai through her lashes, Kagome wondered if he would let her die like this. Her heart did a quick flip flop as she realized he would Flashing her eyes to his human child, she wondered if he would let her die in front of the little girl. Sesshomaru interpreted her glance at Rin and knew what the woman was thinking. He did not worry about Rin watching the girl die; she had seen beings die before. The miko's death would trouble her slightly but the child would overcome it as she had overcome the death of her family.

Sesshomaru was unprepared for Rin's quick intake of breath and the scent of her fear. Her little hands tightened in the silky fabric of his clothes. Assessing the environment, Sesshomaru searched for the source of the child's unease. His brilliant eyes swept from the miko to the wolf. The wolf was causing her fear, this would simply not do. If she was frightened, Rin would have nightmares for the next several nights about wolves coming to attack her. Sesshomaru did not want to deal with a crying upset Rin who was babbling incoherently about her night terrors. The wolf raised his and nose and sniffed as the acrid smell of poison filled the air. Sesshomaru raised his hand and quickly brought it down in a slashing motion, sending the wolfs head rolling across the ground. Sesshomaru watches as the two human females had two very different reactions to his actions. Rin loosened her hold on his clothes and beamed up at him, thanking him silently for ending her fear. Kagome screamed in a high pitched shrill voice until the youkai thought his ears were bleeding. As the wolf's head came to a stop against Kagome's legs smearing them with blood, the little miko jumped to her feet and attempted to climb up the Taiyoukai's body. She succeeded in wrapping her arms around the youkai lord's neck and dangling her small form from his much larger one. Kagome buried her face in the Taiyoukai's neck as her body began to feel the effects of coming down off of an adrenaline high. Her petite from was shaking against the body of Sesshomaru and he could feel small salty drops landing on his neck. Sesshomaru presented a stony face to the world; however, the only thing he had difficulty dealing with was crying females. He was at a total loss as to what to do when the fairer sex wept. Rin had learned his weakness early in her travels with the taciturn youkai lord and used it to her benefit whenever she could. Great watering puppy eyes usually ensured the girl forgiveness for whatever she had done wrong and a few well place sniffles usually assured her softer treatment for a few days. Sesshomaru merely looked to the clouds and allowed the girl to hang from his neck. Inuyasha leapt down the slope prepared to save Kagome from the clutches of his vile half brother.

"Sesshomaru let Kagome go." Inuyasha was livid; his brother was man handling Kagome as if he owned her. The hanyou would stand for this; Sesshomaru had to be taught a lesson.

"Perhaps, Inuyasha, you should tell the wench to release me. She is after all, the one who is wrapped around me." Sesshomaru could not resist an opportunity to bait his younger brother. As he watched the younger youkai with a satisfied smirk on his lips, Sesshomaru realized he had made a remarkable point by merely holding out his remaining hand. Even though he had released the girl's waist, Kagome still clung to his neck like a lifeline in a violent storm. He effectively showed the hanyou he was not holding the woman, she was holding him. Inuyasha saw read and pulled his mythical sword from his side preparing for battle with his brother.

As the hanyou made a mad rush at him, Sesshomaru unwound the girl from his neck and deposited her on the ground near Rin. Sesshomaru raised his sword to meet Tetsiagu in a crushing blow between the brothers. Inuyasha fought with a wild abandon to prove to his brother once and for all he was worth something in this life. Sesshomaru merely let the boy swing madly at him and remained on the defensive. Eventually the boy would tire and stop swinging the massive sword.

Kagome was stunned. She had just been wrapped around Sesshomaru and he had not killed her. He had even set her on the ground gently next to Rin. Looking into the smiling chocolate eyes of Rin, Kagome shook her head and focused on the fight in front of her. Inuyasha was preparing to swing the Tetsiagu at his brother again and Sesshomaru was preparing to raise his own sword in defense. Kagome gasped and fixed her eyes on the blade Sesshomaru was using to fight Inuyasha. The Taiyoukai was not using Tojikin the demon blade; he was using the Sword of Heaven, Tensiega.

Rising to her feet, Kagome took everyone in the clearing by surprise "SIT BOY!" Kagome's command sent Inuyasha plummeting to the ground in a shower of small pebbles and leaf litter. Mumbling from his face plant, the irate hanyou attempted to rise and growled when he was unable to. He began to mutter unintelligibly from his crater about damn interfering miko's and their damn bad timing.

"Inuyasha, I am very sorry but I had to do that. You wouldn't have listened to me otherwise. Did you even look at the sword Sesshomaru was using? He was using Tensiega, Inuyasha. He could not have hurt you with that sword." Sesshomaru merely stood and waited for Inuyasha to stand and confront him. The hanyou may have been hot tempered but he would eventually calm down enough to question why his brother was near his group to begin with and fighting him with the sword that could not cut flesh.

Rising from the ground and dusting himself off, Inuyasha fixed a steady golden glare on his older sibling. "All right, Sesshomaru, why are you here? And don't give me that you were in my way crap either. You could have avoided our fight with the wolves. Why didn't you?"

Sesshomaru flicked a cold glance over his brother. "This Sesshomaru does not answer to you pup." It seemed that was all he was going to say and then with the next breath he graced them with more of an explanation then he had ever given them. "I have come with a proposition for you, Inuyasha. Naraku has become menace to my lands. The hanyou is difficult to deal with because of his number of minions. I have thought about the best way to deal with the hanyou and I have decided that the only way to defeat him is to surprise him. We will join forces and defeat him together." Sesshomaru spoke of a truce with his hated half brother and Naraku as if the two were nothing more then bothersome flies hanging around his regal silvery head.

Inuyasha's eyes were as round as saucers and his jaw dropped open at his brother's speech. "Who are you and where is my sadistic brother?" Was the only response the hanyou could muster. Kagome was not taking Sesshomaru's proposal any better then

Inuyasha. She was standing with her mouth agape and her face strawberry red with disbelief.

Sesshomaru merely looked at them as coolly as ever, as if he did not just propose putting aside their differences to work together. "I assure you Inuyasha I have not been replaced. The hanyou believes us to be enemies; if we work together it will provide him with a surprise. His plans could be thrown off and he will have to adjust his plans."

Inuyasha could see the truth in Sesshomaru's words but he was still having difficulty believing his brother had made the suggestion. Everyone believed the hanyou to be a simpleton, his actions were easily understood. If it attacked you, you kill it even if it was stronger, faster, and smarter then you. Inuyasha knew everyone thought of him as simple and he was not against letting them believe it to be so. It helped him out on more than one occasion. However, what everyone seemed to forget about the inu hanyou was the he had been on his own since he was a small boy and he had to learn to take care of himself. He had to learn to think quickly. Inuyasha, however naïve and obtuse he was about some things, was no simpleton where fighting and living was concerned. He knew his brother had made a good point and he knew they could use their alliance against Naraku. Inuyasha surprised both Sesshomaru and Kagome with his next words.

"Well if we are going to work together, we are going to have some guidelines. You are not going to take over my pack, Sesshomaru. I am the alpha and you are not. I am only agreeing to this because I believe it would be effective." Kagome stood gaping at the hanyou like a fish out of water, while Sesshomaru merely blinked lazily.

Sesshomaru inclined his head toward his brother. "I have no need to overthrow you Inuyasha. I do not need any more followers. Once the hanyou is dead we will go our separate ways."

"Agreed. You protect your pack and I will protect mine." Both brothers glowered at each other. Suddenly the slayer and monk landed gracefully in the clearing on the fire neko. Both were surprised to see the Taiyoukai standing there and were instantly on their guard.

"Kagome-sama are you all right?" Miroku was having a difficult time keeping his eyes off the intimidating Taiyoukai. Worry radiated from his and the slayer's bodies, Sango slipped closer to her friend. Shippo jumped into his surrogate mother's arms and snuggled into her chest seeking the comfort only she could give.

"I'm okay Sango. Sesshomaru actually killed the wolf." Sango's eyes grew wide and then narrowed in suspicion towards the Taiyoukai. Why would he save a human female? He had to have an ulterior motive up his sleeve. Glaring at him, Sango attempted to show the Taiyoukai just what she thought he could do with himself. The thought of him jumping from a very high cliff with his hand tied behind his back and impaling himself on his own demonic sword brought a hellish grin to the slayers face. The grin faded when she saw two chubby little hands gripping pristine white silk until the knuckles turned white and chocolate eyes staring at her with fear. Sango instantly softened and wondered how the girl child could be afraid of **her** and grip the Killing Perfection as if he was her lifeline. Sango calmed herself for the sake of the child; she did not wish to frighten her anymore then was necessary.

"All right you guys listen up. Sessshomaru and his pack will be traveling with us. We are going to defeat Naraku together, so you will have to find a way to work with him. I would suggest you just ignore him." Inuyasha turned his back on his brother and began to walk away, completely ignoring the Taiyoukai. Shippo began to quiver as the golden gaze of the inu swept over all of them, assessing them and quickly dismissing each and every one of them.

Kagome felt his gaze lock with hers. She made a daring attempt to hold the icy gaze but soon found she could not win the staring contest. After all normal people did have to blink now and then. She dropped her sparkling caramel eyes to the ground and blushed a soft pink. She was going to have to work on not being intimidated by the youkai. She would not let him think he could push her around; everyone else in the world already did that enough. Pushing up her dainty chin and flicking her hair over her shoulder, Kagome strode past the youkai with her back ramrod straight. Sango sidestepped around Sesshomaru to take up her place beside Kagome. Neither female looked back as they walked quickly to catch up to Inuyasha. Miroku hung back beside the Taiyoukai and watched the expressionless face. Miroku watched as Sesshomaru's eyes followed the retreating form of Kagome. Then to the monk's astonishment a smirk spread to the corners of Sesshomaru's lips. Miroku recognized the glint that had formed in the golden depths. Sesshomaru seemed to be mildly interested in the miko. Miroku sighed happily on the inside; his faith had been restored in males. Sesshomaru was not a block of ice, as Miroku had suspected. The youkai was pure male and the all female little miko had gained his interest marginally.

Folding his hands into his voluminous sleeves, Miroku walked after the two females with a lecherous grin on his lips. Today could only get more amusing for him, if he managed the plot toward his will when necessary. Yes, he could definitely get some amusement out of Sesshomaru's presence in their odd little group.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the girl still clutching his clothing.

"Come Rin and bring Jaken with you."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. Jaken-sama, if you don't hurry Sesshomaru-sama will leave you behind." The girl had regained her normal cheerfulness. If Sesshomaru-sama acted normal then everything was okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sango, why do you think he is really here? He does not have a very high opinion of Inuyasha or of us, so why would he think we could be of use to him?" Kagome was beyond perplexed at the icy male.

"I think Sesshomaru is a military genius and realizes the more people there are at the final battle the more chance there is of Naraku being killed. Also, if tow opposing groups work together against their common enemy there would be less confusion on the battle field. Instead of three battles going on, there would only be the one." At times Sango could sound as if she was reciting knowledge from memory about youaki and it kind of creeped Kagome out sometimes.

"Okay so it benefits him and his agenda. What will happen to us when we don't benefit his agenda anymore? You don't think he would kill us do you, Sango?" Worry was etched into the young face of the miko.

"Yes, I do." Sango was never one for offering false platitudes, she only offered the truth whether it was wanted or not. Kagome swallowed the bile that had risen to from a lump in her throat and nervously glanced back at the Taiyoukai. He merely looked back at her with an unwavering gaze and a slight smirk on his cool mouth. Kagome turned around so quickly, she stumbled and fell to her knees on the path. Once again she was at the Taiyoukai's feet and he was getting a wonderful view of her white panties with the red hearts on them. Sesshomaru watched as the girl's face flushed a bright red and then grew even more interested as the blush spread down the vee neck of her blouse and lit up her skin like a paper lantern during a festival.

Kagome watched as once again black boots filler her vision as Sesshomaru strode past her.

"You should be more careful in such an indecent kimono woman. The world does not want to see such things. At his words, Kagome's blush deepened and her body temperature raised about twenty degrees. Great, just wonderful! She barely knew the damn man and he had already seen her panties twice in one day! What could she possibly do to make herself appear more like the village idiot to the Tiayoukai? With her flaming red face buried in her hands, Kagome rose to her feet. Sighing deeply Kagome began to walk behind the group.

The miko spent the rest of the day walking behind the group with her head down. All she wanted to do was stay under the Taiyoukai's radar and climb into her sleeping bag and hide for eternity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha stopped for the night in a small clearing surrounded by trees and bordered by a small creek to the west. They would have fresh water and no one would need to leave the camp that night. Watching as his small pack began preparations for the night ahead, Inuyasha was filled with satisfaction with his life. He had close friends and a small pack to care for; he had everything in the world an inu could ask for. Inuyasha was in heaven. Until his eyes fell on his half brother lounging across from him at the base of a tree, then life became one torturous memory after another to the hanyou. Grimacing Inuyasha realized his actions were going to be scrutinized every day. Every day he would be found lacking in the eyes of the Taiyoukai. He would not do anything right until the youkai left.

Kagome became very aware of the differences between the two groups as they prepared for the night. The work was split amongst everyone in Inuyasha's group, Kagome watched as Rin began to prepare her own meal of a few meager vegetables. Kagome knew the girl would not become full off her meal and instantly began to feel sorry for the child. How could she support her growing body with just some vegetables?

As soon as the ramen was done, Kagome picked up an extra bowl and walked toward the child and her protector. Sesshomaru watched the girl warily as she approached with her steaming bowl of noodles. Kneeling down in front of Sesshomaru, Kagome held the bowl in front of him for inspection.

"These are just flavored noodles. I though Rin might enjoy a warm meal tonight. You can try it to make sure it is what I say it is but can I give it to her?" Sesshomarau sniffed delicately at the noodles and determined them to be exactly what the miko said they were. Glancing toward Rin and nodding slightly, Sesshomaru gave his permission to the young girl. Rin came forward with a smile and accepted the bowl from Kagome with a deep bow and a soft arigato. Kagome watched the girl eat daintily out of her bowl. Smiling at her good manners, Kagome returned to her own bowl of ramen noodles.

When Rin had eaten all of the noodles in her bowl, she returned it to Kagome. Smiling at the older girl Rin linked her arm through Kagome's. Kagome returned the little girls smile.

"Thank you Rin. Would you like to color with Shippo before you go to bed?" Rin looked slightly perplexed at the miko. Giggling, Kagome pulled the little girl onto her lap and placed a brightly patterned coloring book on the little girls lap. Rin looked at the book in amazement as Kagome flipped vibrantly colored pages to find an empty one. When she found one she held the book in front of the girl and began to explain the concept of coloring to Rin. Tipping her dark head to the side, Rin listened to Kagome's explanation. The small child looked so much like Sesshomaru with that serious expression on her face that Kagome could not help laughing once again.

"Okay Rin all you do is pick out these colors and then color inside the lines to make the picture pretty." Rin smiled a thousand watt smile at Kagome and wiggled out of her lap to join Shippo at Kagome's feet. The two children colored together for the rest of the night in amiable silence. Neither child was aware of the watchful gaze of their surrogate parents sent toward them. The children were blissfully unaware of the glances the parents threw to the woods every few minutes to ensure the safety of the small ones in troubled times.

While watching the children color, the adults lounged around the fire. Sesshomaru never left his spot under his tree. Inuyasha had leapt to a low hanging tree branch as soon as he had licked his ramen bowl clean. The hanyou appeared to be sleeping. Miroku and Sango had each settled back to clean and polish their respective weapons. Kagome settled down with her hated math book and attempted to force equations into her mind.

When the two children began to drift off to sleep, Kagome put the coloring bookds away and suggested everyone prepare for a goodnights sleep.

As the two groups prepared for sleep, Kagome looked toward Rin to make sure she would be warm. However, she was surprised to find the small girl curled against the Taiyoukai's legs wrapped in his pelt. Sesshomaru remained quietly looking at the moon. He seemed to be lost in thought. Kagome smiled softly to herself as she curled in her sleeping bag with Shippo tucked into her side. Perhaps, Sesshomaru wasn't as bad as he wanted everyone to believe. Perhaps there was hope for the world yet.

Authors Note

Okay I thought I was rushing this story. I did not like the way the story did not seem to flow to me. So I decided to do a little rewriting. Chapter one was originally five pages long, now it is eight pages long. I hope you enjoy the new version of chapter one. Oh and the last paragraph where Rin curls up against Sesshomaru, is not out of character for dogs. The way they sleep sets their status in the pack. The closer a pack member sleeps to the alpha, the higher that animal's rank is. Since Rin sleeps right next to Sesshomaru, she is seen as his pup. I don't think Sesshomaru would let anyone but his mate and children sleep so close to him.

Lady Morganna


	2. Day Two: Fighting in the Rain

_Thirty Days to Fall in Love _

By: Lady Morganna

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Chapter 2: Day Two: Fighting in the Rain

Deep dark clouds sauntered in front of the bright morning sun and pushed his golden fingers away from the creamy complexion of a sleeping miko and allowed her a few more moments of slumber. A mere moment later and the soft patter of wetness upon her inky lashes caused the young female to cuddle further down into her bedding, seeking a dry spot. Finding the dry spot she sought, the miko settled back into her world of dreams with a soft sigh. Her peace lasted not more than a minute before the sky split open and a torrent of rain soaked through her dry haven and caused the young girl to leap up shrieking. Dazedly attempting to drag her bedding to a dry spot underneath a tree, the young miko noticed her friends were having the same problems with the rain she was having. Except she seemed to be having even more difficulty, she was stuck in her rain soaked sleeping bag. The material had become slippery from all the rain. Every time she gained her footing she would fall back to the ground. Finally Kagome escaped the grasping confines of her sleeping bag. Shouldering the slippery mass, Kagome began to make a run for the tree everyone else was heading for, realizing her poor innocent bag sat forlornly in the rain. Dashing back to the bag, Kagome lost her footing in the mud and fell face first into the goopy stuff. Kagome slammed her petite hand into the mud in a minor fit of rage. Small droplets of mud splattered onto her face. Pushing herself to her feet, Kagome grabbed her bag and sleeping bag. After a failed attempt at shouldering the dripping sleeping bag, Kagome settled for dragging the thing behind her like a limp tail. Mumbling to herself about bad weather and annoying hanyou's who didn't sniff out the rain, Kagome stomped towards the dry.

Even Inuyasha was making a mad dash for the trees in an attempt to stay dry. Kagome was the last of her comrades to find shelter from the rain beneath the tree. Shivering, dripping with rain, and covered in mud Kagome failed to notice Miroku's gaze locked onto her transparent blouse that clung to the curves of her breasts enticingly. She did notice, however, that Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were surprisingly dry. Immediately smelling something rotten the little miko worked herself into frenzy very quickly.

"Rin, how come you guys are so dry?" Kagome's voice was laced with heat and Inuyasha took an instinctive step back. He had heard that voice utter sit too many times not to be afraid of it. He was getting out of the way before he was on the receiving end of her anger.

The little girl grinned up at Kagome with her gap toothed grin. "Sesshomaru-sama woke Rin up and lead Rin to the tree right before it rained. Sesshomaru-sama keeps Rin dry!" Another bright smile completed the girls' testament to her great Sesshomaru-sama's caring nature and apparent ability to sniff out rain.

Kagome bristled at the youkai lord. "You knew it was going to rain? Why couldn't you wake up the rest of us?"

Raising one slender silver brow the taiyoukai gazed at the miko for all of one second before glancing to the boughs of the tree. "It is not my duty to ensure you do not become wet, ningen." Kagome was furious with him already and his next words sent her over the edge. "Perhaps though you would consider putting on something a little less….. revealing? Rin is an impressionable child." The taiyoukai finished his statement by staring pointedly at Kagome's chest until the miko looked down at her body.

Gasping Kagome raised her arms to cover her chest. Just wonderful here she was yelling at the insufferable dog and her shirt was plastered to her chest and her bra was visible beneath the sopping material. Clumps of mud clung to her shirt in spots, just not in any of the right spots. Blushing Kagome realized her nipples had puckered up from the cold and were causing the shirt to tighten against her breasts. Glancing around the group, Kagome caught the line of Miroku's sight and shrieked.

"Sango! Miroku is being a pervert!" The monk was instantly rewarded with a large bump to his head. Once the perverted monk was taken care of, Kagome turned her temper back to the cold youkai before her.

"I wouldn't be in this revealing state if you would have told us it was going to rain. You are traveling with our group and everyone in the group looks out for each other, Sesshomaru. You need to lose your pompous attitude and work with us." Kagome's voice had become muffled toward the end of her tirade as she searched through her bag for a dry sweater to throw on over her damp clothing.

"This Sesshomaru is only responsible for his pack; Inuyasha is responsible for his pack. Do not fault this Sesshomaru if the hanyou is unable to scent the rain. Place your blame where it belongs, ningen." Pulling her head out of the bag, Kagome responded the only way she could to the taiyoukai's coldness. She stuck her pink tongue out at him in a very childish manner that did not escape the notice of the youkai.

Put your tongue were it belongs, ningen. Or this Seshsomaru will find a use for it." Sending the girl a smoldering look, Sesshomaru turned his back on the baffled girl. It seemed the only way to close her mouth was to stun her with his words. Inuyasha stomped up next to his brother.

"Watch what you say to Kagome. Just because we're working together doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want. Just stay away from my pack, jackass." Turning back to his group, Inuyasha watched as the two females bent their heads together in a hushed talk.

"Kagome maybe you shouldn't push him anymore. I don't like what he implied with that last remark." Sango was worried for her friend's safety if she continued to push the inu youkai. If she didn't keep her friend in line, Kagomes tongue would probably be Jaken's dinner.

"I am not going to let him push me around, Sango. He needs to understand if we travel together we work together." Walking past her friend, Kagome walked to the side of her hanyou friend.

"Inuyasha, do you think we should get started? It's not raining as hard anymore." Glancing down at the young girl beside him, Inuyasha nodded his head and stepped out into the soft patter of rain drops. The group formed a long line behind the hanyou and trudged into the gloomy day. Kagome tuned her face to the rain and let the mud wash away. She worked her fingers through the tangles in her hair and smiled when she didn't feel anymore girt lodged in her scalp.

The rest of the morning passed without incident. Everyone in the group was to busy avoiding stepping puddles to speak to each other. Kagome glanced up a few times to the young girl riding on the massive two headed dragon only to find her wrapped up in some sort of material that kept her dry. Rin seemed to take traveling with Sesshomaru and riding a massive two headed dragon in stride, as if she had been born to be the youkai lord. Sighing, Kagome continued her sliding walk through the slippery mud. Shippou was pressed as close to her body as he could get from the content snores coming from beneath her sweater, she surmised the kit was warm and happy. Well at least some people in the group could be happy; between Shippou and Rin the groups' happiness quota was definitely filled. The rain was still falling steadily and soaked through all of their clothes. Even Sesshomaru was wet the last time Kagome had glanced back at the youkai. Walking quickly, the young miko attempted to catch up to her hanyou friend. It was time to stop for lunch. She felt miserable and needed to get out of the rain even for an hour.

"Inuyasha, do you think we could find somewhere dry to stop and have something warm to eat for lunch? Everyone is so cold and wet." Looking over his shoulder, Inuyasha took in his dripping pack and for once gave in to a request to stop without a fight. They all looked pathetic. He even felt sorry for them and besides he was tired of wiping water droplets out of his eyes. Mirokus robes were stuck to his legs, Sango's ponytail was wrapped around her neck and Kirara looked like the proverbial drowned cat. Kagome smiled her thanks to Inuyasha and returned to her place in line. Inuyasha began to sniff out a place the rain had not been able to touch. His search lasted about fifteen minutes. He was amazed he had found something so quickly.

Finding what he desired in the form of a small dark cave, Inuyasha led his followers into the opening. Miroku and Inuyasha went back out into the rain to try to find some dry kindling and logs. Sesshomaru and his group merely went to the other side of the cave and settled down against the wall quietly. Kagome and Sango stood at the entrance to the cave and wrung their ebony locks out and began conversing with each other.

"Do you think they will find anything dry, Sango?" Kagome's hope were soon dashed by Sango's matter-of-fact response.

"I doubt it. It has been raining all day. We'll probably not get anything hot to eat, but we will at least get a rest." Kagome's fears were realized as the two dripping males reentered the cave without any wood.

"Sorry, Kagome-sama there isn't any dry wood out there. Even the stuff under the boughs of the trees is saturated." Miroku looked apologetically at the young miko and slumped attains the wall of the cave. Inuyasha soon followed his example and sat down next to the monk. Sighing Kagome thought about the dwindling supplies in her bag.

"That's okay guys. We still have some of the jerky Keade-sama gave us. So, we can eat some of that and maybe find some dry wood by tonight." Kagome smiled reassuringly at her group and began to hand out dried pieces of jerky. Turning towards the small group on the other side of the cave, Kagome smiled at Rin and offered her a piece of the meat. Looking up at the cool expression of her guardian, Rin received a nod so small only she and Jaken were sure the youkai had even responded to the silent question. Kagome watched as the young girl walked towards her and took the meat from her fingers.

"Thank you Kagome-sama. Rin was very hungry." The innocent chocolate eyes of the child warmed Kagome slightly and made her think. How could this child remain so innocent in the presence of the cold western lord? How could she stay sweet and loving, when she received no show of love from the youaki? To Kagome, the youkai lord and Rin were a perfect perplexing puzzle wrapped up with a bow that she just had to solve. And here the downfall of Kagome began. Too much interest in a known "bad boy" usually lead a girl down the wrong path.

"You're welcome Rin. After you eat would you like to sit with Shippou and me? I'm going to read him a story." The chocolate eyes lit up at the chance to hear a story. Turing her head to look once more at her guardian, Rin received another affirmative nod.

"Rin would like that very much!" Giggling the little girl took a second offered piece of meat from Kagome and skipped to the side of Sesshomaru where Jaken sat shivering.

"Jaken-sama, Rin has brought you lunch." Jaken merely took the tough meat from the girl's fingers and ate quietly. Rin flashed a brilliant smile at Sesshomaru and waited for him to speak. It seemed as if she was so in tune with the inu, she knew when he was preparing to speak.

"You will miss your story Rin." A simple sentence said without emotion and still the young one's eyes shone as if he had just handed her the moon.

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" Turning back to Kagome and Shippou, Rin took up her place under Kagome's left arm and cuddled against her side. Kagome flipped the beautiful pages of her book of fairy tales until she came to the story of Sleeping Beauty.

The children held the bright fairytale book on Kagome's lap and turned the page when requested to do so. Lying against her warmth both children had become warm and content and soon fell into a deep slumber before the brave prince ever got to kiss his Sleeping Beauty. Looking down at the shining heads cuddled against her, Kagome sighed and began to slip off into dreamland. Immediately after closing her eyes Kagome began to snore lightly. Sesshomaru's eyes never left the face of his young ward as she raptly listened to the miko's words and sighed over the pretty princess in the story. When she fell into a deep sleep, Sesshomaru averted his eyes from his ward to the face of the miko.

He often wondered why so many youkai seemed to follow the girl and considered her an ally or potential mate. Now was his chance to study her without her being aware of it. It was so much easier to study the bothersome creature when she could not use her waspish tongue on him. He began his appraisal at the top of her gleaming head and found nothing remarkable in her normal ebony hair. He ran his golden gaze over her face and found she still had a childlike innocence to her round soft face; yet again there was nothing remarkable about her features. His eyes slipped lower, over young pert breasts, across the expanse of flat stomach, and over an indecent kimono that barely covered her legs. There was defiantly nothing about this female's body that would draw the notice of so many youkai, and yet she had many followers. Sesshomaru decided the little miko must have something more to her to make not only Naraku want her but also the wolf prince, Kouga. This matter defiantly deserved a small amount of study on his part. What else was he going to do all day? Listen to his half breed brother mouth off or watch the monk get maimed by the slayer for his wondering hands, most certainly not. The miko's light snoring grew in intensity and became louder. Lovely, she sounded liked a great roar of thunder in the small cave. Turning his golden gaze from the miko, Sesshomaru could not help wondering what was so special about the woman.

Not more than an hour later, Inuyasha roused his group. "Come on you guys, it stopped raining. We can still get somewhere today." Kagome stood unwrapping two clinging children from her and hefted her bag onto her back.

"Come on Shippou. Let's play I Spy." The little kitsune seemed to think this a wonderful idea and grabbed Rin's hand in his small paw and lead her away in his excitement.

"Come on Rin, you can play to!" Giggling the girl looked back over her shoulder to Sesshomaru only to receive a small nod as permission. The two children soon slid to a stop in the slimy muddy path next to Kagome. Glancing down at them, Kagome began her game.

I spy with my little eye something purple." Both children began to look excitedly for the purple the miko had found, dissolving into giggles when they realized it was the monk's robes. And so the two groups continued on with their journey into the woods, the only communication between the groups coming from two boisterous children and one effervescent miko.

Several hours later, the I Spy game was still in full force with no end in sight. The Inu Tachi had become used to the length of this particular game and had learned to not pay attention to it. Even Inuyasha blocked the words of the game out of his head. However, for Sesshomaru, the game seemed to stretch on for an eternity and it was becoming quite bothersome. He wanted it to end as quickly as possible. It was once again the miko's turn and she had the children truly stumped with her last clue.

"Kagome there's nothing blue in this forest." Shippou liked to solve a good riddle but this one was quite annoying and did not seem to exist anywhere in their surroundings.

"I promise you Shippou there is something blue in this forest. Sometimes though we don't see what is right below our noses or rather what is right above it." The two children looked at the miko with confused looks and begged her to tell them her secret. The scenery offered nothing blue, only the deep dark greens of summer hung with a light grey mist from the rain. The sky was not even blue today, but more a shade of dull grey. They had passed no blue flowers recently.

Sighing the two children began their search again when a cool voice broke into their game. "It is my crescent." That was all he said even as he passed the miko and two stunned children on the path. His white clothes contrasted with the grays that surrounded them and made him seem to shine like the moon in the night sky. He was a beacon to all who followed him and a bright light to all who would oppose him. Rin and Shippou looked up at Kagome giggling.

"Was it Sesshomaru-samas crescent Kagome?" Rin, like Shippou, seemed to enjoy a good riddle and wanted to know if her lord had been correct.

"Yes Rin. It was Sesshomaru's crescent. Kagome smiled down at the two children and realized how far they had fallen behind the others. "Come on guys we need to catch up to the others." The children turned and began to walk after the regal youkai before them.

Time passed quickly for the next few hours as the miko and children played. However when the children grew tired and climbed upon Ah-Un's back to nap, Kagome became grouchy and tired herself.

Sighing Kagome took up the position at the rear of the group. The little miko let out another sigh as a fat raindrop landed on her nose. Great it was raining again. Sighing, Kagome hurried up to Sango's side.

"Hey, do you think this rain will stop before nightfall?" Sango glanced at Kagome. The weather was even affecting the normally chipper miko.

"Yes the clouds are already thinning out. I think this will just be a light sprinkle." Smiling Kagome and Sango picked up their pace looking forward to blue skies and sunshine.

Thirty minutes later the whole group was soaked. The little sprinkle had become a giant deluge. Walking had become more difficult in the slippery mud. Even walking in the grass could lead to the disaster. The blades were so wet and saturated; the group had difficulty keeping their footing.

Catching herself as she slipped in the mud, Kagome looked to the Taiyoukai walking in front of her. Well almost everyone was having problems walking on the slick ground. Sessshomaru still walked as confidently as ever. He never misplace his foot or slid in the mud. Granted his once pristine robes were slightly marred with mud on the hems, but other than that Sesshomaru was perfect.

A shining perfect being striding through the mud and muck with perfect strides. His perfect hair swaying from side to side with each perfect step he took. His aura reeked of perfection in this imperfect world. Wasn't she the lucky one? She got to walk behind the God of Perfection and watch every maddening perfect thing he did. Looking down at herself, Kagome saw nothing that was perfect. Her shoes were caked with mud. Her once white socks were dripping with green slime covered mud. Even her legs had clumps of mud sticking to them. Her hair was plastered to her neck and face. Even her poor abused school uniform was dripping with mud. She really could deal with all the mud, she really could. She could even deal with the sway of perfect Sesshomaru's perfect hair as he walked as if he were not affected by the weather. Oh yes she could deal with all that.

Taking a deep calm breathe, Kagome ran her and down the front of her top dislodging an excessively thick piece of mud from the hem. Brushing her hand over her top a second time Kagome scrunched up her face as she skimmed her had on the bare flesh of her belly. Looking down, Kagome found a massive tear in her shirt. Groaning and lifting her head from her examination of her shirt, the first thing Kagome saw was Mr. Perfection. He was still there in all of his perfect glory. That was the final straw, the final insult to her poor bruised ego. In that instant Kagome lost all rational thought. All the tiny mechanisms in her brain that said she should definitely not do anything hasty were turned off.

Thunk. Sesshomaru blinked at the impact. Then he internally winced at the sliding mud in his hair. Before he could turn around to confront his attacker, another resounding thunk was heard and felt. By this time the entire group had turned wide and unbelieving eyes on Kagome. The little wildcat stood directly behind Sesshomaru with a handful of mud gripped lightly in her hand. Jaken fell over at the audacity of the girl. Inuyasha stood rooted to the spot. Sesshomaru turned to face the girl and got a face full of mud for his trouble.

"Damn perfect…. stupid no mud clothes…perfect youkai…" She was babbling jumping from sentence to sentence and confusing everyone. Sesshomaru had yet to move, had yet to wipe the mud from his face.

Another ball of mud splattered against Sesshomaru's no longer pristine chest.

"Stupid youkai and their stupid perfection. Stupid, stupid…" She was still babbling. Thinking he would get the girl out of the blast range, Inuyasha tried to move around Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai beat him to the girl and wrapped his clawed hand around the slim mortal neck of the girl.

"Why… how can you be so perfect in all of this?" The girl was glassy eyed with anger. Sesshomaru shook her until she looked at him with fear.

"Oh goodness. That was so not a good idea. He He, just kidding?" A slender silver brow was raised.

"Ummm sorry?" The grip tightened.

"Ummm, I'll fix this?" The grip tightened and the brow raised.

"I'll….I'll wash the mud from your clothes." Smiling at the taiyoukai she tried to remove his hand.

"And?" The first time the youkai spoke and it was one word full of threats.

"And?" Confusion was etched on Kagome's face. Sliding golden eyes to his once silvery hair, Sesshomaru drew the miko's eyes to his mud caked hair.

"Your hair?" She was definitely not liking where this was leading her.

"Excellent miko, you will wash my clothing and hair." Smirking Sesshomaru dropped the girl into a thick mud puddle.

"No way in hell, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha had finally found his voice.

"The other option is for me to kill the girl Inuyasha. I will leave the choice in your hands. The girl can clean my clothing and hair or she may die. I am sure you will make the correct choice."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." Crossing his hands over his chest, Inuyasha tried to make himself look larger. However, finding a way around Sesshomaru was impossible.

"You wish to see the miko bathing?"

"Hell no!" Kagome's face flushed bright red with anger. He could at least show a little interest!

"Then it is I, Sesshomaru, you wish to see unclothed?" Inuyasha's jaw dropped open before he could form a reply.

"Hell no! You sick bastard."

"Then why do you wish to come to my bath? If not to see me or the miko unclothed?" A smirk was lifting the corners of the inu's mouth.

"I don't want you trying anything!" The hanyou's cheeks flushed bright red.

"Why would I do anything to a human woman?" The question was followed by a slender silver brow raising.

"Kagome isn't going to wash your damn hair. Wash it yourself pretty boy."

"Then I will kill the girl." Long slender deadly claws began to drip wisteria smelling acid and moving towards the very mortal neck of the miko.

"NO! I'll do it. Alone I don't want to die, Inuyasha. Don't make me say it."

"Damn it Kagome. Don't you ever think of the consequences before you do something?" Inuyasha was baffled by the woman's willingness to cooperate with the lord of ice.

"Yeah Inuyasha you're one to talk about thinking. Can we just stop for the night?"

Inuyasha hung his head and nodded mutely. The group walked another mile before coming to an area that was acceptable to everyone. Kagome began preparation for the evening meal when a cool voice drew her attention.

"Miko, your other duties will wait. Come tend me." Mewing slightly in her throat, Kagome stood and gathered her bag.

"Kagome if you need anything just call." Sango smiled reassuringly at the younger girl.

"I will Sango." Turning the young miko walked after the tall form of the western lord. Kagome walked as quietly as she could behind Sesshomaru. She really wanted to get this done quickly and return to the safety of her group.

She drew a deep breath when Sesshomaru brought them to a stop before a mist covered hot spring. The spring was surrounded by a small outcropping of rocks on one side and the forest on the other three sides. This place was heaven! Sango would enjoy this spot. Turning smiling eyes towards Sesshomaru, Kagome eeped and covered her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't believe it one minute he was completely clothed and the next he was standing before her completely naked!

"One must take off one's clothes to bath miko. Unless you were planning on washing my clothes while I wore them, they had to come off." Kagome wasn't sure how they were going to accomplish their goal but she never thought she would see Sesshomaru in all of his glory.

"Okay. So, how do you want to do this?" Sesshomaru raised his brows as the girl still stood hiding behind her hands. Slipping into the warm water and letting it lap at his chest in a languid manner, Sesshomaru purposefully splashed water her legs.

"You can begin by undressing and tending to this Sesshomaru." Kagome forgot her need to hide her eyes and slammed her hands to her hips.

"All right listen up. I will fix this because I messed it up, but you really need to let up on the attitude. I'm going to change." Sesshomaru stared after the girl as she wondered off behind the rock outcropping to change. He could only imagine what she was going to change into. What did a human female need to change into when they were going to bathe?

Oh boy! Kagome couldn't believe it. She had just seen the most beautiful male in any time frame as naked as the day he was born. He was incredible. Wide shoulders well muscled arms, flat stomach with defined abs and lean hips that just begged your eyes to follow their line downward. She blushed at the memory of just where that line of lean hips had lead her. Gah! He was perfect even in his most secret areas. The maroon stripes on his hips only made her want to trace them. Whoa! A sudden image of the two of them wrapped together, sweat slicked skin grazing against each other, and her legs wrapped around those sexy maroon stripes on his hips. She was definitely going to need to see a doctor when she got home. She had to be sick to be thinking about Sesshomaru like this! Shaking her head and going over a few rules in her head, Kagome left her safe haven and walked towards the spring with her eyes downcast.

As the girl came back around the rocks, Sesshomaru raised his brows at her choice of clothes. The small slip of clinging fabric did nothing to hide her form from his eyes. This was most defiantly the most interesting outfit the girl had ever worn. It hugged every curve and lifted her breasts to a high position causing them to bounce enticingly before his very eyes. He definitely could get used to this attire, to bad she was nothing but a human.

Kagome stopped at the waters' edge and twisted her hands together. "Ok so umm where should I start?"

Sesshomaru could smell her anxiety rolling off of her in waves. "You may begin by washing the mud from this Sesshomaru's hair."

Nodding Kagome picked up a strange bright colored bottle and entered the water slowly. As she approached the standing youkai, she realized they were going to have a small problem. "Could you bend down? You're too tall." Sesshomaru merely waded to an outcropping of rock and motioned for the girl to follow him.

"You will sit here ningen. I will wet my hair and then you will clean it." Sesshomaru watched as the mortal girl sat as he had told her and then he dipped silently into water. Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru broke the surface of the water. He looked like a model from some trashy magazine, the male version of the playboy bunny centerfold. He was enough to make her mouth go dry and then water. His bangs were flattened against his pale face, small droplets of water in it glistening as the last rays of the setting sun caught in the impromptu prisms. She turned to mush as she watched him walk confidently to her. She would blame that mushy feeling for anything and everything that happened that night for many years to come. She quivered when a warm, pale, clawed hand rested against her upper thigh. Looking down at his hand with wide caramel eyes, Kagome mutely allowed the deceptively fragile looking hand to slowly push her thighs apart. A distressed noise left the miko's throat as the Killing Perfection settled his body between her thighs. She defiantly got a power rush and ego boost from cradling the deadliest being in all of Japan between her thighs. Holding such a creature in this way made her feel powerful; she was going to enjoy the feeling while it lasted. It wasn't everyday she got to feel this powerful.

Sesshomaru looked over one pale shoulder at the miko with a raised brow. "Miko are you able to wash this Sesshomaru's hair or not?" Kagome forced her eyes to his before nodding her head slowly. This was definitely the most erotic position she had ever been in and it was with the polar wasteland known as Sesshomaru. This was just typical of her life. Sighing deeply to herself, Kagome poured a generous amount of shampoo into her hand and began to work the shampoo into the softest hair she had ever felt. Kami help her it was as smooth as silk and as a light as spun moonlight. Running her fingers from the roots to the tips, Kagome did not encounter a single tangle. How long did he spend brushing his hair to make it this soft?

Sesshomaru smirked to himself. The girl was distracted by his physical appearance. Perfect. Inuyasha's bitch was not very loyal to the hanyou. She was sitting here with him, lusting over him. Her scent did not lie to him; she was definitely aroused by him.

"How long do you intend on rubbing this Sesshomaru's hair, female?"Kagome was startled out of her silent musings by the deeply seductive voice of an overconfident male. All of her daydreaming was cut short and she once again remembered who he was.

"I was just making sure it was perfect. I wouldn't want to have to do it again because it wasn't up to your high standards, Sesshomaru. If it is to your liking you can rinse it off now." Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru purposefully ran his claws along the inside of her thigh as he slipped out of the hollow created by her legs. How dare he assume that just because she was here he could touch her any way he wanted to!

When Sesshomaru emerged from the water, he found one very pissed of miko standing before him with her hands on her hips. Raising his trademark slender silver brow, Sesshomaru pushed his soaking silver bangs out of his face.

"How dare you touch me in such an inappropriate manner! You have no right to touch me, Sesshomaru." The female was glowing with self righteous anger.

"No right? Did you not give me permission to touch you female when you became aroused by this Sesshomaru?" There it was again that overly confident voice.

"Aroused? I don't know what you are talking about Sesshomaru. I am not aroused by you. If you touch me again I will scream for Inuyasha." In the blink of an eye, Kagome found her back against the rocks and her legs wrapped around Sesshomaru's waist.

"When this Sesshomaru touches you again female you will be screaming but it will not be the name of the half breed you scream." Kagome quivered as a cool nose brushed against the pulse below her delicate ear. Warm air cascaded against the sensitive skin of her neck and caused goose bumps to rise on her skin.

"You will scream this Sesshomaru's name more than once." A warm moist tongue ran the length of her jaw. "You will beg this Sesshomaru to end your sweet misery and you will beg this Sesshomaru to touch you." A warm hand slipped beneath her suit and rubbed one long deadly claw inside the folds of her moist cavern, eliciting a low gasp from the petite woman.

"Yes female you will scream but it will be this Sesshomaru you scream for. You will learn to forget the half breed in time. You will learn to yearn for only this Sesshomaru's touch in time." Kagome released a breathless sigh and melted further into the inu's arms. She would have gifted him with anything in that moment. He could have asked for anything up until he startled her and brought her back to reality.

Kagome's eyes widened and fear laced her scent when she felt Sesshomaru's engorged member pressing against the vee in her legs. Scrambling to get away from the aroused lord, Kagome began mumbling to herself.

"I should get your clothes clean and head back to camp." Quickly reaching the other side of the bank, Kagome made short work of washing the mud from his white clothes as he watched with a cool golden gaze. After hanging his clothes from a tree branch to dry, Kagome hurried into her own clothes. She left the spring without a backward glance to the youkai exiting the spring.

Sesshomaru smirked as the innocent little miko ran from him. Yes, his plan would be carried out just as he wanted. The little miko did not even realize she had caught the attention of a deadly predator. She would not know until it was too late. She would walk into his trap like a timid little deer. She would then spend eternity screaming his name and only his name.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome entered camp to find a bowl of warm ramen waiting for her. Smiling at Sango in silent thanks, Kagome took the bowl and ate in silence. Kagome spent the rest of her night quietly playing with Shippou and Rin and then studying after the children fell asleep.

When Sesshomaru reentered the small clearing Inuyasha noticed Kagome's unease. Great the asshole had scared her. Inuyasha watched from his branch as Sesshomaru watched Kagome from hooded eyes.

She could feel him staring at her. It was almost as if his hands were running along her body. She couldn't concentrate on anything! She had just redone the same math problem four times. Slamming her book shut and throwing it in the general direction of her bag, Kagome stomped to her sleeping bag. She growled a goodnight to her comrades and slipped inside the damp material. She was not going to have a very restful night. As soon as her eyes slipped closed she saw images of long silver hair, cold golden eyes, and a deep self assured voice.

Authors note

Okay there is chapter two. It's the longest chapter I have ever written. This one couldn't end until bedtime and a lot happened before bedtime! Okay I don't normally do this but my first chapter had nearly 300 hits and only 9 reviews. I am a human and we humans love to have our egos stroked or we like to know if what we did was bad. So, please review! Give this poor author a break!

Eternally yours,

Lady Morganna


	3. Day Three: The Prey Knows it is Hunted

_Thirty Days to fall in Love_

By: Lady Morganna

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters.

Chapter 3: Day Three: The Prey Knows it is Hunted

**Authors Note**: Okay I am placing this here instead of at the end of the chapter because this chapter is really weird. I wrote it and I think it is weird. Once I started I could not stop. It was like a lecher had possessed me and forced me to write this! Also this chapter would not have happened if I had not gotten a wonderful message from kagvsinu. She asked me to update because she was obsessed and could not stop thinking about this story. I knew how she felt about a story. I never thought anyone would ever be obsessed with my story, but now that someone is maybe I will write faster. This chapter is dedicated to kagvsinu, because without that one little message I would not have updated today. Thank you for a wonderful message. Okay now on with the story. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What the hell was wrong with the girl? Her breathing was erratic, coming in soft breathy moans. Her heart beat so fast he thought it was going to slam out of her chest at a moment's notice. Her skin was flushed a bright red, usually she only blushed if she was mad or embarrassed. How could she be either of those in her sleep? She had tossed and turned all night, eventually the kit had crawled out of the sleeping bag and headed for a safer place to sleep against the fire neko. The strangest thing though was her scent. It was her scent that bothered Inuyasha the most. Usually Kagome smelled like lavender, a calm gentle scent, however, now there was a tang in her scent. This new part of her scent made the hanyou worry. She had never smelled like this before. Was she dying? Was she sick? He was too inexperienced to understand the scent and what it meant to the other inu youkai in the camp. 

Sesshomaru sat against his chosen tree with Rin curled against his leg as usual. His usually placid face was twisted with a feral grin as he glanced at the miko across from him. The tips of two lethal fangs could be seen in a predatory way. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru when he heard a soft growl. At first the hanyou thought he saw his brothers' eyes swimming with red, except that in a slow sensual blink of sun kissed gold the red was gone. In the space of a breath, Inuyasha found himself caught in the piercing golden gaze of an inu that was on the hunt. Rearing back in shock, the hanyou hit his head off the trunk of his tree hard enough to make him curse. 

Just fucking great! Not only was Kagome acting weird, now Sesshomaru was acting like a predator. Wonderful! That made his day fucking great. He had a possibly ill miko who smelled funny on one hand and on the other hand he had a predatory homicidal manic who was smiling. What in the seven layers of hell was that bastard smiling about? Sesshomaru usually only smiled in two scenarios, when something was dead or when something was about to die. Which one was causing the sadistic grin on the asshole's face? What the hell was wrong with everyone? Was he the only sane being around here anymore? Sighing Inuyasha took in the rest of his group. Everyone was still sleeping peacefully. Thank the kamis! At least Sango and Miroku could be counted on to act normal. All of this weird shit was driving him crazy. 

Inuyasha looked back down at the miko when she moaned and mumbled something in her sleep. What the hell was she saying? 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome kicked her sleeping bag down in a fit. It was so hot. When had the temperature risen so high? She was lost in her dreams. Dreams? Hah, they were more like a nightmare to the young virginal miko. She kept seeing the same thing over and over again. She was waiting for someone; aching for someone in a place she had never realized could ache. Then golden eyes swam into her vision and moon spun hair clouded her view of the world. A pair of cool, firm lips settled on hers in a breathe stealing, soul searing kiss. She moaned into those lips wantonly, begging for more. A gentle hand moved from her cheek to her neck and then trailed a tingling slow path to her hip. Kagome moaned again, she needed something. She was not sure what she needed, just that there was something that she really, really needed. She felt like she was standing on a cliff and could not decide if she should jump or run down the path as quickly as possible. The hand smoothed over her belly, riding lower to the vee between her legs. Sucking in a deep breath, Kagome moaned again. The hand traced gentle whorls on the fabric of her skirt, causing her to buck her hips against the hand and bringing a moan to her throat. A male chuckle full of arrogance rumbled near her ear, causing her flesh to tighten into goose bumps. She really needed something from that hand and the gentle petting was not enough. She pulled back from her lovers embrace to beg for something she could not describe, the being that held her brought disbelief to her face. Golden eyes and moon spun hair, check. A face a god would kill for, check. Pale skin marked by high maroon strips on high delicate cheekbones, check. A crescent moon set above a slender aristocratic nose, check. One devilishly handsome smirking taiyoukai holding her close to his hard perfect body, check. One miko aroused beyond her wildest dreams, check. 

The silence of the morning was broken by shrill scream from Kagome as she leapt from her sleeping bag and feel onto her knees. She scrambled back from the sleeping bag, giving the innocent material a death glare. Inuyasha looked down and sighed. Well, she wasn't dead and she was moving, and she did not appear sick. She had just gone insane overnight. He could deal with a crazy miko, right? She would just glare at inanimate objects and talk to herself now. He could handle that. 

The hair rising on the back of her neck made Kagome turn around to look at Sesshomaru. He was still smirking. As a matter of fact, he was smirking like he knew what she had dreamed about. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome shot him disgusted look. 

"I'd be cocky to if I had enough sleep and didn't have nightmares, you jerk." Sesshomaru only smirked wider at her proclamation. Nightmares? He thought not, females did not smell the way she did when they were having nightmares. No, she smelled like she had been rutting wildly. 

Giving a human growl in the back of her delicate throat the miko turned away from the, in her opinion, perverted taiyoukai. She stomped to the smoldering remains of the fire and began to stir the logs into a small flame. Going to her bag, Kagome threw packages of Ramen to the ground. The clattering of the kettle forced the monk and demon slayer from their sleep. They awoke to an angry looking miko, grumbling about stupid inus and their horrible attitudes. Most of what she said was lost in the racket she was creating as she was fixing breakfast. 

Sango rose and walked to the young woman's side. "Kagome, maybe I should fix breakfast? You could go take a short walk and take a few moments to calm down." Kagome looked from the whiskey eyes of her friend to the midnight eyes of the monk, and nodded her head. 

"Thank you, Sango. I think I do need to calm down before we leave." Standing the miko sent both inu males a look that clearly stated if they followed they would find themselves in hell. Inuyasha shrunk back from her and slunk to Miroku's side. Sesshomaru on the other hand rose and walked in the opposite direction as the young miko, smirking the entire time. Perhaps the young woman needed a few minutes alone? She would appreciate some space to sort her thoughts. 

Kagome walked away from the camp with her bathing supplies. She really needed a bath, she felt sticky with sweat. Entering the small clearing with a smile, Kagome peeled her clothes off and dove into the water. The heat and the steam melted away the tension in her muscles and smoothed the frown from her mouth. Kagome giggled and began to lather up the pouf she had brought with her. She spent a very enjoyable twenty minutes not thinking about the taiyoukai and her horrible dream. As she toweled herself off, Kagome decided she just needed to forget about it. It was just a dream and Sesshomaru was probably just bored. And what did males do when they were bored? They picked on the weakest female around them, until said female hacked off necessary body parts. Smiling, Kagome imagined the inu begging her to not castrate him. That thought was still in her head when she entered camp and found once again a bowl of ramen waiting for her. Smiling a thank you to Sango, Kagome sat down and ate the tepid ramen. 

"Come on, ya lazy humans. Let's go." 

"What about Sesshomaru-sama? Rin will not leave Sesshomaru-sama!" The child was quickly becoming hysterical in her fear of Sesshomaru-sama being left behind. 

"It's okay Rin. He's probably off making sure the forest is safe. Besides could we travel to fast for Sesshomaru to catch up to us?" Kagome had gathered the child to her chest and was rocking her gently while Shippo patted her hand. 

"No, Sesshomaru-sama is the fastest person in the whole world!" Oh, to be young again and have complete and utter faith in another being. Or maybe it was not her youth that made Rin believe whole-heartedly in Sesshomaru; maybe it was Sesshomaru himself that instilled such faith in the little girl. Rin did spend every day with a living, breathing god. He had complete confidence in himself and believed his strength was all he needed. Living with that kind of complex would instill a mere human with a bit of hero worship, especially one so young and easily swayed as Rin. 

"Okay then we can go ahead without him and whenever he gets done doing whatever he is doing he will find us. Right?" The small girl looked up at the miko with eyes quivering with tears. 

"Sesshomaru-sama won't be mad that Rin left him will he?" The question was posed in a whisper with a sniffle added at the end. 

Surprisingly it was not Kagome, but Jaken who answered "He won't be mad Rin. It is in your best interest if we continue on with the miko. Sesshomaru-sama knows the miko will not let anything happen to you that is why he left you in her care." Rin smiled and Jaken and Jaken nodded at Rin. The two seemed to have a relationship that only they understood. Rin pulled herself from Kagome's arms and bounced away giggling at Shippo. 

"Come on Shippo lets play a game!" Jaken was already waddling after the girl and kit, telling them to stay close in his shrill voice. However, before he had gotten five paces from the miko he turned around and bowed to her. Kagome was stunned to say the least; Jaken had just thanked her for calming Rin. Looking to the sky, Kagome made sure pigs were not flying overhead. 

Standing up and shouldering her massive yellow bag, Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "Come on Inuyasha. Those jewel shards aren't going to find themselves." 

"'Bout damn time woman." The inu hanyou took his place at the head of the group and walked from the small clearing into the sun dappled forest. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group of shard hunters trekked through the forest until midday without any incident. The sun had risen high over head and was slowly but surely broiling the group below. Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow and glanced at the two sweating children atop Ah-Un. 

"Kagome, it's so hot. Can I have a drink of water?" 

"Of course you can, Shippo. Here you go. Share with Rin, okay?" The kit nodded as he chugged down some of the warm bottled water. Handing the bottle to Rin, Shippo wiped the water from his chin. 

"Inuyasha, do you think we could go down by the water and stop for awhile? We could use a break. We have covered a lot of ground today." Inuyasha turned to look at the girl with a small smile. He was in a good mood. Kagome did not seem to be insane, as he had previously thought she was, and Sesshomaru had not shown up all day. He knew the taiyoukai would be back but it just felt good to travel without second guessing every choice he made. Since he was in such a good mood, Inuyasha merely nodded at the girl and veered off the path to the river. Kagome smiled and followed the hanyou out of the trees. 

Once they reached the river, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Miroku settled beneath a tree on the bank and closed his eyes. He was fully intent on using this time to take a much needed nap. Inuyasha leapt into the branches of the tree above the monk. He too closed his eyes, but kept his senses on the alert for anything that would pose a threat to the group. 

Sango turned to Kagome and the two smiled at each other. "Shippo, Rin! Would you like to go swimming?" Shippo leapt up and down in excitement. Rin just stood there looking perplexed at the kit, wondering why he was excited to get into the water. He had never shown such enthusiasm when it was time to bathe. Sango called Rin to her and lead her behind some bushes, where she helped her out of kimono into one of Kagome's smaller t-shirts. Sango then changed into the modest blue one piece swimming suit Kagome had brought back for her. 

"Come on Rin! I bet Kagome and Shippo are already waiting for us." Taking the girls hand in hers, Sango walked away from the bushes and toward the river. Near the water's edge stood a bouncing Shippo in a pair of red swim trunks and Kagome in a pink one piece swimming suit. 

"I'm sorry that I don't have a swimming suit for you Rin. The next time I go home I'll bring you one." Kagome stepped into the water and walked out until the water reached her waist. 

"Okay Shippo, Rin this is your boundary you cannot go out any further than this." The kit whooped and ran headlong into the water calling for Rin as he went. Laughing the girl followed him into the water. Rin understood why he was excited now, swimming with a friend seemed like a lot of fun. Sango followed the girl into the water and came to a stop next to Kagome. 

"This was a great idea, Kagome. The water is very refreshing after the heat of the day." Sighing the slayer sank beneath the water. Jaken looked on with a happy sigh. He did not have to go into the water to watch the child. The miko was there and would ensure her safety. Sighing again the toad settled back on the bank and prepared to take a nice long nap. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru came upon the peaceful scene an hour later. By this time the quiet playing in the water had erupted into an all out water fight. By the looks of it Kagome and Rin were on the losing end of the fight. The kit and slayer were ruthless in their splashing. Kagome slipped and fell under the water only to come up gurgling and begging for reprieve. The four in the water were laughing as the youkai lord settled into the lotus position near the monk. 

"Okay guys I think it's time to get out and have some lunch." The miko's words were met by the groans of two children as she and Sango chased the two from the water. Sango and Kagome slipped behind the bushed to change. When they reappeared they seem to have come to an understanding as the slayer walked to the miko's bag and began to rummage around for lunch. The miko had reappeared with two wiggling children who had been put back into their clothes. Holding the kit down forcefully, Kagome roughly toweled his hair dry, combed it, and put it back up its usual ponytail in less than two minutes. It seemed the female had practice dealing with a male child and their disdain for anything to do with bathing. Rin smiled and came to sit beside the miko. Kagome gently toweled her hair and then braided the thick dark hair. 

"There you go Rin. You won't get so hot with your hair up like that." 

"Thank you Kagome." The girl hopped up and ran to Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama! Rin went swimming with Kagome, Shippo, and Sango. Rin had so much fun! Sesshomaru-sama, you are not mad that Rin left you are you?" The girl went from extremely happy to miserable in the space of a heartbeat. 

Sesshomaru looked up at the child and patted the crown of her head. "I am not mad Rin. You made the right choice." Smiling, Rin ran to Sango's side to receive her portion of lunch. It was refreshing to the youkai to see the girl smile at others. She usually looked so lonely with only Jaken to play with. Speaking of Jaken, where was the ungrateful toad? Spying him sleeping when he should have been watching Rin, Sesshomaru sent him a wake-up call in the form of a smooth river pebble. 

Jumping up the toad bowed to Sesshomaru begging forgiveness for having fallen asleep. Fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha jumped down from his perch. 

"All right breaks over. Let's go." Kagome frowned at his back. He had been happy just a mere hour ago. What had upset him? Glancing to her left, Kagome saw Sesshomaru and understood Inuyasha's unease. The hanyou was worried the full youkai would find fault with his choices. Sighing, Kagome stood and gathered her bag. Ushering two sleepy children onto the back of the dragon, Kagome took up the rear of the group to keep an eye on them while they slept. It did not take long for the sway of the dragon's back to lull the children to sleep. Five minutes after the group had begun their walk, Miroku's hand twitched. Two minutes later, Miroku's hand moved toward Sango's bottom. One minute later, Miroku was in heaven as his cursed hand caressed the lovely bottom of the slayer. Fifteen seconds later and Miroku was seeing little birdies. Kagome smiled at the perverts antics. Would he ever learn? Sango had picked up her pace to avoid the wandering hand of the monk. Little did the slayer know, the monk had a wonderful view and would gladly allow her to be angry for quite some time. 

Kagome nearly stumbled when a large white silk covered body moved into her vision. Gasping, Kagome felt her skin heat up at his proximity. Inuyasha turned around to see what the problem was. He found his brother walking near Kagome with his nose in the air. His posture said he was not even paying attention to anyone in the group. Kagome was flushed scarlet and Inuyasha wondered again if she was sick. Turning around with a feh, the hanyou missed the smirk his brother gave his back. 

The miko was given enough space. It was time to engage her in a game. He was bored and a bored taiyoukai generally meant something bad for the miko. He knew she would not speed up and pass him. She was concerned about the children and afraid they would fall from the dragons back. She did not need to know that Rin often rode Ah-Un while she was sleeping. He also knew she did not want to cause a scene in front of the hanyou. Circumstance had worked in his favor once more. 

Sesshomaru raised his hand to brush his hair behind his ear and watched as the miko stared at his hand to ensure it stayed away from her. Smiling to himself, Sesshomaru pulled his claws through his hair and lowered his hand to the mikos neck. Allowing his claws to caress her skin delicately, Sesshomaru watched as the flushed darkened. Kagome shrieked and jumped into the air, which caused Inuyasha to look back at her again with a quizzical expression. 

Inuyasha looked at the woman as she blushed even deeper and glared at his brother. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl with disdain. Wonderful, crazy Kagome was back. Inuyasha sighed and turned around to watch where he was going. Kagome couldn't believe Sesshomaru had touched her and Inuyasha had done nothing about it! Looking up into the youkai's face, Kagome glared at him. Sesshomaru merely leered at her. Kagome turned her attention back to the road. She reminded herself that he was a bully and bullies just picked on people when they were bored. The best way to deal with a bully was to ignore them, firming her resolve Kagome lifted her head a little higher and stuck her nose in the air. 

Sesshomaru was amused. The little vixen was trying to ignore him, was she? Sesshomaru did not like to be ignored. He truly believed himself to be walking perfection and every female had confirmed his belief by falling at his feet with just a hooded expression. Bedroom eyes they called it. If the vixen was going to ignore him, he was going to have to up the ante. Smirking to himself, Sesshomaru raised his hand to her cheek and ran his claws from her cheek, down her neck, and down the gentle swell of the side of her breast. He watched as her facial muscles tightened and she blushed again. She, however, did not look at him. Instead she continued to stare forward. 

Kagome was fuming to herself about stupid dogs and their need to worry a bone until there was nothing left but the messy pulp on the inside. She did not want to be his bone for the duration of this trip. Okay just keep ignoring the damn youkai and he will either get tired of annoying you and go kill something or he will get tired of being annoyed and will kill you. Either way at least the torment would stop. Sesshomaru watched as the girl stuck her nose further into the air. 

Sesshomaru raised a silver brow at her. She was really good at ignoring people. Well, he could be very persistent when he wanted to be. Raising his hand again, Sesshomaru brought it to rest against her bottom. When that did not get a reaction, the youkai squeezed the soft tissue. Growling in the back of her throat in a pathetic way, Kagome stuck her nose in the air even farther and continued to ignore him. Glancing to the hanyou to ensure that he was still facing forward, Sesshomaru decided to take his game up one more notch. Keeping his hand on her bottom, he leaned in and licked the pulse point below her ear while squeezing her bottom again. 

That did it! The miko jumped a foot off the ground and screamed. Sesshomaru composed his face and resumed his previous stance beside the miko in the nick of time. Inuyasha and the others turned to see what was wrong with Kagome, only to find her fuming at the inu beside her. She had her hand to her throat and a long slim finger from the other hand pointing rudely at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha placed his hand on his sword. 

"Kagome, what did he do?" The hanyou was quickly becoming inflated with anger. 

"He…..He……He licked me and grabbed my ass!" The girl spluttered. The hanyou took his hand away from his sword. Looking at the miko with a weird expression on his face, Inuyasha sighed. Wonderful, crazy Kagome was back. Sango and Miroku looked at her like she had lost her mind to. 

"Guys he did. He licked me and grabbed my ass! I swear …" Stopping mid sentence Kagome realized what exactly the damn inu had been up to. It was never about being a pervert. It was about getting her to look crazy in front of her friends. By the looks on their faces, Sesshomaru had achieved his goal. They were all right to. Who would believe the ice lord himself would go around licking girls and grabbing their bottoms? Especially licking HUMAN girls and grabbing HUMAN bottoms. She would never convince them that he had done it, the only thing she convinced them of was that she had spent too much time in the sun. Kagome decided that they already thought she was crazy, so she could throw a little fit and no one would find it odd at this point in time. The miko stamped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"You just wait, Sesshomaru! Inuyasha will catch you at it eventually." The girl then proceeded to stick her tongue out at the inu. Stomping to the head of the line, Kagome lead the group away. Sighing, Inuyasha walked behind the girl. If she was going to act all crazy and shit she could just walk by herself. Next she would be accusing him of groping her. What the hell was wrong with the girl? She was mumbling to herself now and hacking away at any branch that crossed her path. Sango looked to Miroku with concern. What had happened to Kagome? 

Sesshomaru merely smirked. The woman was too easy to rile up. It was deeply amusing to watch as she stomped away like she was a threat to anything before her. She was about as deadly as a dust bunny. Composing his face, the taiyoukai calmly began to walk behind the group once more. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome had been leading the group for about a mile, stomping all the way, when she drew up short. There was a split in the path, which direction should she choose? Which direction did Inuyasha want to take? Why was she wondering which way Inuyasha wanted to take? Why didn't she just choose a direction and let him follow her for once? A light giggle broke the silence. 

"Kagome, which way will we go?" Apparently Rin and Shippo had woken up and sought out their favorite female in the world. 

Kagome's face softened. "Why are you guys here?" 

"Sesshomaru-sama said you were mad at him. Sesshomaru-sama said Rin and Shippo should come make you laugh again. Why are you mad at Sesshomaru-sama Kagome?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about Rin. Come on lets go this way." The two children trailed after the miko. A few minutes later the rest of the group took the same path. They were following the frustrated miko silently. Inuyasha was sure she had finally lost what little bit of mind she may have had. Sesshomaru had woken the children and whispered something to Rin. The girl had smiled and ran ahead of the group, dragging Shippo along, so they could join Kagome. 

It was amazing what a voice could do to a person if it were raised to a shrill scream. 

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" The child's fear reached him through her voice. Something was wrong with the child. Sesshomaru flew past Inuyasha and the human's becoming a white blur before their eyes. Inuyasha took off at a run towards the child's scream, Sango and Miroku following quickly. 

Sesshomaru burst through the trees into a small clearing. What he saw stopped his heart, Rin was standing behind the miko, the fox kit clutched to her. The miko was standing with her bow drawn, purity flaring from the arrow in a brilliant arc around the children and her. And before the miko was a lowly centipede youkai demanding the shards around the girls' neck. Without thinking, Sesshomaru rushed forward and up. He did not even bother to draw his sword, preferring instead to take this youkai's life with his claws. He felt the skin of the centipede stretch before giving way to his claws and tearing with a loud pop. Blood pooled at the cut and hung there for a moment, it was just long enough for the children to get out of the way, but not long enough for the miko to move. She had turned to run, had barely taken one step before she was covered in a deluge of blood and gore. Inuyasha and the others rushed into the clearing just in time to watch the bloody waterfall hit the miko head on. 

Gagging Kagome looked down at herself. Disbelief washed over her. She had never been covered from head to toe in blood before. She didn't know what to do. Should she run around screaming like a little girl? Should she stand tall and act like it was nothing? Should she cry? Should she yell at Sesshomaru for not waiting just one damn minute until she was out of the blast zone? Drawing in a deep breath, Kagome did the only thing she could do. She walked to her poor abused bag, picked it up, tossed it at the damn inu, and stomped to him. He had, of course, caught the bag easily and was now staring at it as if it had jumped into his hand on its own. 

"All right this is how this is going to work. You" a delicate finger jabbed Sesshomaru right above his armor "are going to sniff out a hot spring right now. You will take me to said hot spring so that I can wash this off of me. Oh yeah and you will carry me there, so I can get there quickly. You" a finger jabbed at Inuyasha " will follow us and not argue about this. You will help set up camp and you will hunt something for dinner tonight. You will also cook whatever it is you find. Sango please keep Miroku from peeping at me. Does everybody understand?" 

The entire group nodded mutely at the miko. Inuyasha was too afraid of being sat into oblivion to argue with her. Sesshomaru had pissed her off, he could take her to the hot spring and put up with her bad attitude. If he hunted and cooked something, maybe she wouldn't be mad at him too. 

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, the only one who had not nodded his head at her demands. Slamming her hands onto her hips, Kagome began tapping her foot. 

The little vixen thought she could order him around, did she. Well, he would take her to the hot spring but he would get payment for services rendered. He was no one's puppy. He shouldered her bag and wrapped his arm around the fuming woman's waist. Leaping into the air, Sesshomaru took off in the direction of a hot spring. 

"Kagome was really scary." The entire group agreed with Shippo and began to follow the miko and the taiyoukai at a very slow pace. They would give her plenty of time to cool off. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru touched down gently beside a hot spring and released the miko from his grasp. She yanked her bag from his shoulder and disappeared behind a bush. As she went, she told him to, in her words, get lost. Sesshomaru glanced down at himself and smiled. Carrying the miko had done the trick. His clothes were bloodstained, his neck was covered in blood, and even his hair had become sticky with blood. The miko had once again dirtied the body and clothes of the Western Lord. Sesshomaru quickly undid the ties of his heavy armor and let it hit the ground, his silken clothes followed and were kicked into bank of the hot spring. Moving silently to the steaming water, Sesshomaru entered it before the miko emerged naked from the bushes. She clutched her soaps to her and did not even notice him in the water. She was too busy mumbling to herself about him. He thought he heard something about a very important part of his anatomy rotting and falling off. 

He watched with hooded eyes as the miko entered the water and dipped below the surface to wet her body completely. She rose from the water facing him and nearly drowned at the vision she received. Falling into the water and back pedaling away from Sesshomaru, Kagome swallowed water and began to cough. 

He was sitting against a natural ledge in the hot spring. The water was lapping at his waist and barely covered the important bits from her sight. His knees were raised above the water, showing off his muscular thighs. His hand rested against a boulder that protruded from the water, his claw tapping lightly against the surface of the boulder. She watched that claw trace small circles around the rock. Swallowing, Kagome took in the rest of the picture. He was reclined back against rocks, she could see every muscle beneath his skin ripple as he breathed. The natural contours of his well toned abdomen were there in all their glory, begging her to run her fingers down them. Two maroon stripes ran along each of his hips. His silver hair pooled around his hips in the water, some of it rested over his lap. The tendrils of moonlight in the water curled out towards her, drawing her closer to the youkai. When she finally moved her eyes up from his body to look at his face she was lost. He was looking right at her. Steam curled around him making him look even paler, his markings stood out in sharp contrast on his face. His eyes, oh kami, they were heavy lidded and smoldering. They had gone from the color of the sun to a deeper molten color that seemed to have tendrils of red swirling in their depths. Swallowing again, Kagome tried to find her voice. 

When nothing came out but a small squeak, the miko swatted the water and desperately tried to regain her composure. She was mad damn it! Wait, why was she mad? Was she mad because there was an extremely hot male in her bath? Why was she made about that? Didn't every woman want to look up and see this kind of god in their bath? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Kagome drew in a deep breath and spoke through clenched teeth. 

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing in my bath?" 

"This Sesshomaru was in need of a bath, miko. You got blood all over my clothes." 

"You could wait until I am done." She was furious, he could see her anger bubbling in her eyes. 

"This Sesshomaru believes you will wash the blood from my person." Kagome flung water at the inu and shrieked. 

"I am giving you until the count of three and then I am screaming loud enough for Inuyasha to hear ten miles away." 

In an instant she had taken his place on the ledge, with a very large male positioned between her thighs, her naked thighs. Kagome eeped and tried to wiggle away. Sesshomaru merely wrapped his hand around her throat loosely. He looked down at her with a veiled look to his eyes. 

"I remember the last time we were in a spring together and you threatened to call the hanyou. What did I promise you would be doing if you thought to call the hanyou's name again?" The inu seemed to be lost in thought as he gazed down at her. She blushed a deep dark red, she remembered perfectly what he had said. She had dreamed about what he had said and threatened to do to her. Swallowing hard, Kagome tried to wiggle away again. Sesshomaru tightened his grip. 

"Ah yes, I remember. I believe I said you would scream, but you would be screaming my name in pleasure." Smirking the taiyoukai bent down to the girls ear. His warm breath wafted over her delicate ear as he spoke. "You have two choices miko. One, you can call for the hanyou and I can kill him and then you can bathe with me. Two, you can bathe with me quietly and the hanyou can live. Which is your choice?" Sesshomaru added pulled back and raised an eyebrow at her. 

"You must choose miko." 

"The second one." Shivering Kagome tried to move out of his hold once more. 

"Where are you going?" 

"To bathe, Sesshomaru. Quietly like you said." Kagome's eyes widened as the inu grinned at her. 

"I believe woman you have misunderstood me. You will wash this Sesshomaru's hair first." Kagome began to shake her head, until one silver brow rose and she remembered his threat about Inuyasha. 

"Can I least put something on?"

"No. There is no reason to. It is only you and I here."

"Can I move into the water? I'm cold and it's not really necessary for me to be embarrassed is it?" She flushed when his gaze slid down to her chest that was currently crushed against his. 

Releasing her, Sesshomaru turned from the miko and dipped below the water. When he resurfaced, Sesshomaru grabbed the miko's leg and dragged her to a lower ledge. Just like the previous night, Sesshomaru slipped between her legs. However, this time he settled down even further resting his head against her chest. Sighing, Kagome picked up the bottle of shampoo and began to lather Sesshomaru's hair. 

"You know I think you are just doing this so you don't have to wash all of this stuff." The youkai between her thighs merely grunted as her nails scratched against his scalp. He turned his head into her touch when she moved to rub behind his ears. Kagome actually smiled, he was such a dog. 

"Yep, you just don't want the hassle of doing this yourself. So, you scare some poor girl into doing it for you. Who do you get to do it when you cannot find some unsuspecting girl? Do you make Jaken do this?" Kagome giggled at the thought of the toad scrubbing Sesshomaru's hair. A growl and slap to her thigh was her reward for her comment. 

"Ow. If you don't play nice I will leave." 

"If you leave, I will kill Inuyasha." 

"You don't fight fair." 

"Why should I?" Sesshomaru ducked below the water and rinsed the shampoo from his hair. When he resurfaced he picked the miko up and took her place. He settled her between his thighs and began to lather shampoo into her hair. He made sure to scrub until he was sure the blood was no longer marring her hair. Kagome gasped. She was sitting in the lap of Sesshomaru and she was alive to tell about it. When he pushed her into the water, she dipped below the surface to rinse the soap from her hair. 

Once she broke the surface, she was met by a very predatory taiyoukai holding her pouf. He leered at her, a fang peering out from his lips. He could smell the places this particular thing had been. 

"I will do that part myself, thank you. And before you threaten me with killing Inuyasha, remember you said I only had to bathe with you. You never said anything about you bathing me." Kagome held her hand out for the pouf. Sesshomaru gave her the strange object. He would have to be more cunning tomorrow. Kagome turned her back to him and began to soap herself under the water. Sesshomaru smirked, he too washed himself, however, he did not turn away from the miko. 

Several minutes later the miko was clean and fragrant once again. She turned back to the taiyoukai, making sure to stay below the surface of the water, and smiled. 

The smile drew him to her. The gleam in his eyes kept her from moving. In that instant, Kagome knew, knew without a doubt that he was not only there to defeat Naraku. He was there to hunt her, to make her his prey. Her eyes widened like that of a doe and all of the days troubles came back to her. She had missed the signs. Sure Sesshomaru did not like humans but for some reason, he was after her. She was brought out of her musings by the press of a hard body against hers. His turgid member pressed into her belly and demanded her attention, her eyes widened like even more. 

"This Sesshomaru will have you female." Announcing his intentions was part of his instinct. The female did not need to know why, just that he intended to take her. Kagome swallowed, he was definitely after her in a very primal way. She did not understand why and she did not want to. She wanted to get the hell out of her and rush back to her friends and make sure she was never anywhere near the damn inu anymore. 

She pushed away from him and he let her go. He watched as she scrambled from the water and dressed as she ran towards the sounds of her friends. She wouldn't tell anyone what he had said and if she did they would not believe her. He made sure of that today with is little game of grope of the miko. 

Sesshomaru settled back into the water and reclined against the rocks. He directed his gaze to the stars and reflected on the progress he had made. 

The female was aware of his intentions. He could now begin the hunt in earnest. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Everyone had done everything she had asked. Inuyasha had even hunted and cooked the meat. Shippo had laid out her sleeping bag. When she came flying into camp, everyone looked up. Kagome never looked at any of them. She made a dive for her sleeping bag and settled in without a word to anyone. Inuyasha hung his head and sighed. The damn girl was crazy. 


End file.
